


Head Over Feet

by Bob_The_Other_Zombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_The_Other_Zombie/pseuds/Bob_The_Other_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fred and Hermione start kissing long before they have a relationship, and spend the next couple of months trying to figure out what the hell they're doing. Oneshot. More limes than lemons, but rated to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Feet

After Fred kissed her for the first time, Hermione pulled away.

"What are we doing?" she asked, voice husky with shock and something else.

"Kissing." Fred breathed, eyes flicking down to her lips. She cupped a hand around his head and pulled him back to her.

**

"What are we doing?" Hermione gasped two weeks later as Fred suckled on her neck.

Fred stopped, considering it, with his warm breath still ghosting against her neck. "More kissing. On the neck, mostly."

"Yeah, but-" began Hermione. She was distracted by Fred applying his lips and just a hint of teeth to her neck again, giving her goosebumps. "We aren't- why- oh, Merlin-"

***

"What are we doing?" whispered Hermione a few weeks later as Fred kissed his way down her chest. She was giddy with anticipation, breathless from the intense feelings Fred was giving her.

"Don't overthink it, Hermione." said Fred. He placed one warm hand on her breast, testing, squeezing slightly.

She stroked his neck and kissed him in response. "You don't know either, do you?"

"No flipping clue." said Fred, grinning, and then he lightly tongued her nipple.

**

Fred sat on the table, gripping the edges tightly to keep from falling off, with his teeth gritted and his legs spread wide. Hermione knelled in front of him, kissing and sucking on his cock, occasionally using her hands to do things she'd heard Lavender and Parvati whispering about at night.

Suddenly, however, she stopped. "What are we-"

"Bloody hell, woman, if you stop there, I'm going to have to hex you!"

"Don't threaten me." said Hermione, standing. "I'm not your prostitute. And I'm not just some woman, either." She pulled on her clothes and stormed out.

"Hermione!" Fred called. "Oh, bloody Merlin..."

***

For weeks, Fred and Hermione didn't speak or look at each other, except when it was needed to keep their friends from finding out something was going on. Finally, Hermione found Fred alone in the Quidditch locker rooms after practice.

"Hermione? W-what?" Fred quickly grabbed a towel off the ground to cover himself.

"You're wearing your clothes, Fred." said Hermione, stepping closer.

"So I am." Fred dropped the towel. "Well. What brings you here?"

"What are we doing? This fighting, it's- well-"

"Yeah, I know." Fred said, watching her approach. "So what are you suggesting?"

Hermione reached up and pressed her lips to his. Fred reciprocated eagerly, gathering her in his arms, but when he began to kiss her neck, she stopped him.

"No." she said. "I'm going to finish what I started." As her lips traveled to his collarbone, her fingers tugged his robes off his shoulders.

***

Several weeks later, Hermione lay back on Fred's bed, shuddering from the sensations rippling through her body. Fred was down at her waist, kissing her breasts while rubbing her clitoris with one finger and circling her entrance with another. She nearly whined when he stopped and loomed above her.

"What are we doing?" he whispered.

Hermione burst out laughing and hit him with a pillow. Fred grinned, kissed her deeply, and then began making his way back down.

***

"What are we doing?" Hermione said, propping her head up on one elbow. "For real, this time."

The morning light was just beginning to sneak into the room at Hogsmeade they'd rented, dancing over the rumbled sheets and crumpled piles of clothing. Fred lay beside her, mussed hair looking almost golden in the light. "We're having sex." he said, grinning up at her. "Or we were. If you haven't figured that out, well, I question why you're so good at it-"

"Stop it, Fred, you know what I mean." said Hermione, smiling anyways. "We've been doing this- whatever it is for months, and we've never bothered to figure out what it is we're doing."

"I don't know, Hermione." said Fred. "I like spending time with you, and I really enjoy all of this, and I like you. You're clever, funny, kind, surprisingly dirty-"

Hermione chuckled and kissed him. When she resurfaced, she said, "I like all of this, and I like you too, even if you drive me crazy. In fact, I love all of this, and-"

Fred smirked. "And?"

"Oh come on, Fred Weasley." Hermione said, plopping back against her pillow.

Fred rolled over, placing his hands on either sides of her shoulder. "If it helps, I love you, too."

Hermione grinned, and he kissed it off her face. For the next half an hour, there were no words. When it was over, Fred and Hermione lay side by side on the bed, sated and satisfied. She curled her hand around his, smiling at him.

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, Hermione." said Fred. "So, do you think we should tell the others now, or what?"


End file.
